The Chosen Ones (A Future Hamilton AU)
by JennsenT2605
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton was the transgender person chosen for the Antarctica Group, he gets so happy about it. Landing in Antarctica will lead him to adventure, colonization of Antarctica, and romance. (Ships:Lams and Mullette) (Rated T for violence, mentions of abuse, and m-preg in later chapters (Even though Alex is Trans!)) (Trans!Alexander) (Book 1 of 'The Chosen Ones' Series)


**So I'm creating a fanfiction series called 'The Chosen Ones', which has 2 trilogies total. I hope you like the first chapter of the first story in the first trilogy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Choosing

(Alexander's POV)

I stood behind the door of my house, scared about today. Today was the day that people would get chosen to go to Antarctica to build the first of a new country in the continent of Antarctica. 10 people total are supposed to be chosen. With the year being 2078, New York City would get small floods every other summer, but not major. But global warming has made Antarctica warm enough to be colonized by humans. If I get chosen, that meant I would be free from my nasty foster dad forever!

Being only 19 is strange for me, but the people going to be ceremony must be at least 18 years old to attend, so it's a good thing I'm 19.

As soon as I entered, my foster dad stepped WAY too close to me. Ouch. I tried to move out of the way, but my foster dad grabbed onto my hand immediately. Ouch.

My foster dad does NOT support people who are born a boy or a girl that decides to become a girl or a boy. The ironic part is that I'm transgender myself. I was born a girl, but I decided to become a boy. I'm the only transgender person who my foster dad trusts.

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. I looked up at the President of the United States. He's the one leading the program.

He began to speak.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony, people!" he said.

Everyone, including me, cheered.

"10 people will be chosen. 6 of these people are girls and 4 of these people are boys" the president said.

"Wait, what?" a woman asked.

"11 people will be chosen instead. 10 of these people are normal and they accept their natural gender. The other person is transgender" the president replied.

Everyone, once again including me, cheered.

"Let's begin!" the president said.

I jumped up and down happily.

"Let's start with the ladies" the president said.

Soon, the first name showed up on the screen.

"Elizabeth Schuyler" the president said, reading the name on the screen.

A woman with dazzling brown hair and a blue dress got up from her seat, running over to the President. The woman, who must be this Elizabeth Schuyler girl, looked absolutely beautiful. But I'm not lesbian, and I was born a girl myself anyway, so...yeah.

The next name showed up on the screen.

"Angelica Schuyler" the president said, reading the name on the screen.

An African American woman wearing a pink dress ran over to the President.

The next name showed up on the screen.

"Margarita Schuyler" the president said, reading the name on the screen.

A woman in a yellow sun dress ran over to the President.

Another name showed up on the screen.

"Maria Reynolds" the president said, reading the name on the screen.

A woman in a red dress got up, walking next to the President.

Yet another name showed up on the screen.

"Theodosia Prevost" the president said, reading the name on the screen.

A woman in a green dress got up, running over to the President.

"Alright. Now to the men!" the President said.

A name showed up on the screen.

"John Laurens" the President said.

A man with dark curls stood up, running over to the President. He looked absolutely dashing. He has gorgeous dark brown curls, beautiful brown eyes, and freckles speckled on his face. Now THAT'S who I want to marry and have kids with!

The next name showed up on the screen.

"Marquis De Lafayette" the President said.

A man with his black curly hair up in a bun stood up, running over to the President.

Yet another name showed up on the screen.

"Hercules Mulligan" the President said.

A man wearing a bandanna stood up, walking over to the President.

I didn't pay attention to the next name that showed up on the screen.

"Aaron Burr" the president said.

I gasped. I heard about this Aaron Burr guy. I looked up to see the man stand up and run over to the President.

Another name showed up on the screen.

"Thomas Jefferson" the President said.

A man with poofy hair stood up, running over to the President.

"Every transgender person here, stand up" the President said.

I, along with the other transgender people, stood up.

"One of you will get a chance to join these 10 people to colonize Antarctica" the President said.

We stared at the President.

"Every transgender person that was born a boy and decided to become a girl, sit down" the President said.

Every transgender person that was born a boy and decided to become a girl sat down.

"The rest of you transgender people, the next name that shows up on the screen will be one of your names" the President said.

I prayed that it was me.

"Let's announce the transgender person joining us in the Antarctica Group!" the President said.

I got butterflies in my gut. I looked down to not look at the name that showed up on the screen. What I heard next brought a huge shock to me.

"Alexander Hamilton" the President said.

I looked up. My eyes were filling with happy tears. I smiled. I hugged my foster dad before running over to the President. I couldn't believe it. I was actually chosen for the Antarctica Group! I hugged the President before walking to the rest of the group.

"I'M SO GLAD I'M IN THIS GROUP!" I screamed in excitement.

John Laurens, the man with the dark curls and freckles, looked at me.

"I may be gay, but I still want to be a biological parent of my own child, so it's okay that you were born a girl. You're still beautiful anyway" John said.

"You too" I said.

John and I blushed at each other. I looked down and I realized...I FORGOT TO WRAP THE ELASTIC ADHESIVE WRAP AROUND MY CHEST TIGHTLY! Oops. I saw everyone looking at me.

"It's okay, Alexander. You don't have to fear about letting people know you're transgender anymore" Elizabeth Schuyler said.

I smiled at her. She was right. I didn't have to fear about showing my true gender to anyone.

"Everyone, hop on the plane to Antarctica" the President said.

"Follow me" he continued.

We all followed the President to an airplane. Elizabeth, Angelica, and Peggy gasped when they saw who the pilot of the plane was.

"DAD!" They screamed in excitement.

"GIRLS!" the pilot said, hopping off the plane and hugging the Schuyler Sisters.

Mr. Schuyler looked at the group.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am Phillip Schuyler, but you can call me Mr. Schuyler. My daughters will call me 'Dad' of course, since I'm their dad" Mr. Schuyler said.

We all hopped on the plane.

"Ready, Antarctica Group?" Mr. Schuyler asked us.

"Yes, sir!" we all said.

"Let's go!" Mr. Schuyler said, starting up the plane.

During the plane ride to Antarctica, we spoke a lot about ourselves. John's favorite animal is turtles, Eliza doesn't hate anyone or anything, Angelica is and will never be satisfied, Peggy is a fan of memes (She even showed everyone a meme), Lafayette came from France, Hercules is a fan of horses, Maria loves men, Aaron wants everyone to 'talk less and smile more', and Thomas LOVES Mac and Cheese. I told everyone about my being transgender and all. I told the private girl stuff to the ladies, because you know how boys feel when you mention private girl stuff to them.

As soon as the plane landed in Antarctica, more happy tears were brought to my eyes. The sight of Antarctica is...beautiful I should say. I immediately hopped off the plane.

* * *

**Wow! What a beginning! I do not own Hamilton! Please like, review, and favorite this story! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
